This invention relates generally to sailing vessels, more particularly to wind surfing types of sailing vessels, particularly suitable for sailing over large bodies of water.
Popularity of windsurfing-type vessels have grown immensely popular in recent years. The typical windsurfing-type sailing vessel is a relatively portable sailing device which can be taken to various locations for sailing. Furthermore, vessels such as these allow speedy sailing as well as riding any encountered surf. However, a high degree of balance and agility is required with many windsurfing-type vessels or windsurfers. Also, steering and turning is extremely difficult to the novice.
The operator of a conventional windsurfer must balance upon a windsurfing board while holding and directing a fairly large sized sail so as to propel the vessel, as well as, steer the vessel. A great degree of muscle coordination and balance must be developed by practicing extensively until adequate skills are developed to enjoy all the benefits of windsurfing. Often times, many prospective windsurfing enthusiasts unsuccessfully attempt to master the muscle coordination and balance and become disillusioned with the sport. They eventually forego the joys of windsurfing because the commitment of time to develop those skills is far too great. This is especially true for the very young or older person who has neither the time nor the coordination to properly sail a conventional windsurfing vessel.
A number of devices have been developed over the years in an attempt to lessen the balance and coordination requirements for sailing a small wind propelled surfing vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,577,917 issued on Dec. 11, 1951 to H. L. Root discloses a vessel having a pair of pontoons that receive the feet of a user to permit the user to walk or float on the surface of water. A sail can be held to propel the pontoons. A frame member can be operatively associated between the pontoons for seating.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,261 issued to H. Perrin on July 15, 1969 discloses a board having a concave undersurface with projecting lateral legs which extend into the water. The sail is used to provide wind propulsion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,886 to J. N. Dillon issued on July 3, 1973 discloses a pontooned water craft comprising of two pontoons which are connected together by a parallelogram linkage. The operator of the craft stands upon the linkage carrying a hand sail and steers the craft with a movable rudder affixed to the linkage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,689 issued to G. Odoj on July 3, 1979 discloses a single board-like floating body to be used with a connecting sail. A rigid plate is affixed to the board which projects into the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,424 issued to D. W. Lord on Mar. 20, 1984 discloses a wind propelled boat of the sail board type having two pontoons which cut into the water and are connected by a rigid arched member which retains a movable centerboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,299 issued to A. Ross on July 23, 1985 discloses a wind propelled surfboard which has a catamaran hull wherein each hull can be folded to a collapsed position. Each hull is very narrow for portability and a centerboard is not incorporated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,145 issued to C. R. White on Aug. 27, 1985 discloses an elongated main hull and a shorter elongated float. Both are secured in a parallel relationship with cross beams. A centerboard is not incorporated and a sail is used which is movably affixed to main hull.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,306 issued to A. W. Horais on December 1987 discloses a catamaran with a steerable centerboard apparatus wherein the centerboard is pivotally mounted. The catamaran constructed of a pair of parallel hulls are held in parallel fashion by a deck portion.
Each of the references above attempt to provide a personal sailing vessel which allows for speed, steerability and stability. However, the versatility of each of the disclosed references does not allow for the same exalted speed and maneuverability of a conventional single board windsurfing device. Furthermore, the twin pontoons or hulls of the disclosed vessels provide for difficulty in maneuvering, particularly, turning. Like most catamaran type vessels, turning is difficult because two parallel hulls are cutting the water simultaneously. The hull on the side opposite the side of the turn tries to continue on a straight course--slowing the turn. A great degree of stress between the two hulls is transferred to the interconnecting deck. The fluid dynamics around each hull prevent quick turns. Quick turns are only possible when the craft is keeling hard to one side or the other, lifting one hull out of the water. However, this is a very unstable condition.
It is extremely desirable that a windsurfing-type vessel has the stability and the ease of sailing of some of the above-described vessels, yet have the same maneuverability and speed as a conventional single board windsurfing-type device. Also, it is desirable to have such a device having the versatility to be used as a conventional windsurfing device with a minimum amount of disassemble. Portability is also important.
The features identified above as being desirable for a wind sailing vessel are all provided by the present invention.